Digging In
Digging In is the sixth chapter of the first act of Gears of War 2. Delta Squad has made it to the central monument in the Locust occupied city of Landown. The journey has not been an easy one. Out of the hundreds of Derricks that left Jacinto, only a few have made it. Now as they are preparing to dig, a large Locust force lays siege on the Derricks. Delta Squad does their best at holding off the hordes of enemies that come, using the mounted Chain Gun on the rig, as well as Mortars to mow down the attackers. Some manage to climb on the rig, but they are cut down as they come aboard. Although some of the rigs are destroyed, Delta Squad manage to defeat the Reavers, Boomers and Mortars. The intense fighting subdues after a while and Marcus is confident that the area is now safe. He, Dom, Tai, and Carmine get into their Grind Lifts and prepare to dig into The Hollow. It is now, however, that the Locust high priest, Skorge, arrives. He cuts a Centaur tank in half with his chainsaw staff, and with his vast number of Drones, forces the Gears on the ground to a retreat. He boards Rig 314, but Marcus and Dom are unable to confront him, already strapped in their grindlifts. Dizzy tries to hold Skorge off, alongside Tai. They manage to do so long enough for Marcus and Dom's grindlift to begin the descent into the Hollow, cut off from friends and allies above. Enemies *Drone *Boomer *Reaver Characters *Marcus Fenix *Dominic Santiago *Tai Kaliso *Benjamin Carmine *Dizzy Wallin *Skorge Walkthrough NOTE: You can use a Mortar from the previous chapter to help you out! Delta has managed to hold off the Locust after having killed the Brumak with the Mortar in the Roadblocks chapter. The Gears have arrived at the digging location to transport them into The Hollow. When still on the rig Betty, you will have to protect it while being attacked by the Locust Horde. The available options will be a turret, a Mortar (which you may still have from the previous chapter, but also ammo available for it on the rig) or just your normal weapons. There are a few strategies for this part, but one of the easiest ways is to just fire away with the turret. When the chapter starts, run straight to the turret and start shooting away at the enemy. After about a minute of killing enemies, the Locust will start climbing the rig so leave your turret (you can't fully rotate it and you will get killed from behind). Just turn around and kill the four Drones on the rig. When you have passed that point, a Locust mortar team will start shooting mortars at your rig. From this point, you have to be fast and have 2 options: Option 1: Run to the turret and kill the mortar crew. However, keep in mind that the first mortar fired will take out the turret. Option 2: Grab your own mortar and kill them first. Do this quickly as the mortar crew is quite accurate and you have very little maneuvering space. Have you passed? Congratulations! that was the hardest part of this chapter. Next up after the mortar squad is a Boomer squad. This part can also be quite difficult. In Gears of War, the Boomers shoot in a straight line; in Gears of War 2, the Boomers shoot in an arc, so they can shoot it in your rig and kill you. At this part, they almost always miss, but on Hardcore or Insane, one well-aimed shot is enough to kill you, so don't hesitate to kill them. Use the same tactic as with the mortar squad. To finish up the chapter, two Reavers will land at the far end of the map and begin firing on Betty. Either take them down with your Lancer, or use whatever mortars you have left to take them out. When finished, congratulations, you just finished the chapter and the first act! That wasn't to hard, was it? Now enjoy the cutscene of getting into the grindlift and the introduction of Skorge. Collectibles *There are no collectibles in this chapter. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Girl About Town" achievement.